Harry potter Hiatus
by Da Friendly Veggie girl
Summary: hello all! this is laura briefs and fan girl on a leash, and this is our new story! i hope you read it cause it took a while to do...it's baisically about 2 girls (lithia and tsuki) who are going to hogwarts for their first year. we already put up 5 ch. s
1. EnE

Hello all tis us lone wolf and Laura Briefs we are here writing a story where we as fangirls are in the harry potter dimention *special* hope you enjoy this story and by da way we don't own harry potter or any of its contents BUT. we do own tsuki and Lithia and chibi voldemort! Heh heh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter: Chaotic Century Chapter 1: Platform 9 ¾ & The Demon Toad (The Attack Of Trevor!) "Where the hell is the platform!" shouted Lithia as she held the ticket up to her face. "I dunno I just wanna eat and then take a nap" Tsuki said as she wailed loudly. All of a sudden a red haired woman walked up to them and said "You gal's lookin' for platform 9 ¾?" "Yes" the gals replied. "Follow me" the red haired woman said "And don't worry it's Ron's first time too. All you have to do is run into the barrier between platforms 9 & 10." And the girls ran toward it and landed face first into the ground "OUCH!" "Hey get off of me!" shouted tsuki "Get your foot out of my pocket first!" screamed Lithia  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 Hours Later on the train The girls were sitting in their compartment when all of a sudden a large toad jumped into tsukis lap. "DEMON TOAD! KILL IT!" she yelled as she threw it at Lithia. "uhhh.." Was all she could say. Then the toad was gone. Lithia stood up and heard a sqashing noise "ummm I killed it!" she said. Tsuki sqeeled with glee. All of a sudden a fluffy haired girl and a crying boy ran in. Lithia hid the squishyed toad under the seat. "Nothing happened here" she said "I saw what you did to the toad" said the fluffy haired girl "I didn't squish it" "Aha! I knew you did something with it!" "Awww fuck shit" and the boy ran away crying harder. "Look what you did to Nevelle you brats!" the girl screamed and stormed away "m kay" mutted tsuki. "Hey ladies" A frecked red headed boy said "I hope you know were arriving soon you better change into your robes" then he and the scarred on the forhead boy laughed. Needless to say the girls were horribly disturbed.  
  
"GET OUT!" they yelled as the boys ran. All of a sudden the announcer came on "We have now arrivied at Hogwarts please exit the train in an orderly fashion". "Fuck we ran out of time" said tsuki as they hurriedly changed into their robes. When they got off people were giving them funny looks. "Hey Iam dressing here!" yelled Lithia as she and tsuki pulled their robes on. 


	2. meanie

way we don't own harry potter or any of its contents BUT. we do own tsuki and Lithia and chibi voldemort! Heh heh ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter2: Evilness of the sorting hat  
  
The students gathered in the boats as they set off for Hogwarts. "Tsuki don't stand on the boat you'll tip it over." " I can't sit!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" soon the boat quickly tipped over and both tsuki and Lithia fell into the icy cold waters of the lake. "Isn't there suppose to be a giant squid here somewhere?" said tsuki "Oh shit now you tell me!" "Heh heh heh heh heh" Then a giant squid popped up out of the water and grabbed them both by the legs and pulled them down into the trenches of the water.  
  
MEANWHILE WITH THE OTHER NEW COMERS  
  
All the students had been sorted and the professors were begin to put the hat away "WAIT!" screamed tsuki "WERE HERE!" yelled Lithia Professor Mcgonagall glared at them "And where have you two been?" Lithia pulled out a giant squid tentacle "Does this explain anything?" everyone in the room mouths flew open. "Uh. Yes" replied Mcgonagall "Dumbledore please take over for me" Mcgonagall said as she sat down. "Of course step up here girls" dumbledore said and placed the hat on Lithia's head "Well now" said the hat "you should be in Slytherin but. GRYFFINDOR!" Lithia fell to her knees and screamed "NOOOOOOOOO!" but the clapping of the other students muffled her cries then the hat was placed on tsukis head "well now as I said before you should be Slytherin but... GRYFFINDOR!" tsuki muttered "damn hat" and stormed off to the Gryffindor table with her sister dumbledore then gives a short speech and the food is served 


	3. Mynee

ay we don't own harry potter or any of its contents BUT. we do own tsuki and Lithia and chibi voldemort! Heh heh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3: seducement  
  
The girl's first class of the day was Charms. Their lesson for today was Levitation. The girls were trying so hard to make the feathers float, but no luck. So then Lithia got a devious plan. " Lets say the spell together, Tsuki!" she said with an evil smirk. " Uh.. Okies!" So they recieted the magical words together with their hands locked. " Wingadrium Leviosa!" Not only did they lift their feathers, but everything else in the room and making a large hurricane of stuff. " Uh-oh.we did a booboo!" said Lithia, "lets try to fix it!' said Tsuki. So they raised their wands and tried to control it, but instead, they knocked the teacher out with a large book! 'RUN AWAY!!!" Lithia and Tsuki ran out of the classroom and split ways. Then, Tsuki ran straight into Professor Quirrel and got knocked out, then Lithia showed up and yelled, " you killed my sister!!" Quirrel just twitched, " I-I-Im s-s-sorry ch-child." "Sure thing buddy." Then Tsuki woke up," The cookies taste like banana's, but that's okay." Lithia jumped with glee and hugged her sister.  
  
"WE WILL ONCE AGAIN BE VICTORIOUS!!" Lithia shouted. Tsuki then turned around to see that Quirrel was gone. " He's creepy" Lithia said. "Nah, I think he's kinda cute, hee" Lithia slapped Tsuki in the head and said, " WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU!!??" "mmmm..nothing. Well be nice!! I like whom I please!!" " Ok.your gonna try to seduce him, aren't you?" " Indeed I am!!" " Oh boy.this is gonna be a long one." Tsuki just glared at her. " Well it's time for potions anyway. Let's go or we'll be late." " Ok!" Lithia said cheerfully as they left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Potions class!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Once they arrived at Potions, they took their seats at the front of the class. Welcome young.. scholars" Professor Snape said sarcastically. " Today you will be learning the art of potion making. Some people aren't meant for potions though." As Snape trailed on, Tsuki got bored. She took out a note pad and began writing random thins on it, that includes sexy in big letters." You there! Tsuki!" " Huh? What?!" Tsuki yelled as she stood up, then sat down, blushing. "Just as I thought, not paying attention. So tell me, just what exactly WERE you doing?" All of the sudden, Lithia leaned backwards, and her shirt came up, revealing part of her bra. " Uh- uh.." Snape said distractedly, and then reluctantly turned his head back toward Tsuki. " What was your answer?!" he demanded. Tsuki looked at Lithia, and Lithia just shrugged. " Well. I was. uh.umm.I like Potions?" Then the whole class started laughing. " W-w-what's so funny? Tell me!!!" "She has black hair, yet she acts like a bimbo." Snape mumbled. Soon the laughter died down and Tsuki sat down frowning. " I still don't get it," she muttered to herself. And so ended Potions Class. 


	4. mo

way we don't own harry potter or any of its contents BUT. we do own tsuki and Lithia and chibi voldemort! Heh heh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 4: The sexyness of dueling.  
  
It was now time to go to Dueling class with Professor Quirrel. " So, what did you think of Snape Lithia?" " H-he's okay." Lithia replied grinning to herself like an idiot. " You like him don't you?" " N-no of course not!!" "Sure you don't." 'Okay, maybe just a little..okay, okay maybe a lot.what's your point?" " And you ridiculed me for liking Quirrel!" " Uh.sorry?" " Never mind.were gonna be late lets just go." said Tsuki as they walked outside to the Dueling grounds near the keepers house. When they arrived they discovered that they were in the same Dueling class as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and ewwww Draco..They walked up behind them and heard Harry and Draco in a verbally sparring. " Your such a goody-two-shoes Harry!" they heard Draco say. " Well I'd rather be that than whatever you are!" Harry spat back. " OMG, this is so lame!" Tsuki said, " Tell me about it! How gay can they get! Those insults are used by like, two year olds!" Unfortunately they all over heard the girls talking. "What exactly is your problem?" Hermione spat at them, expecting them to throw something back.  
  
Instead, Lithia punched her, and Tsuki kicked her in the side when she fell over. Then they walked away laughing. Soon Quirrel arrived. " H-hello students..I'm the dueling P-p-professor a-as m-most of you h-have heard." "Professor?" "Y-y-yes Hermione?" " two of your students just harassed me!!" "W-w-who would t-that b-b-be?" " Tsuki and Lithia!" Quirrel looked at them Tsuki pushed her boobs up and Quirrel got a nosebleed. " O-oh d-dear.I-I'll be r-right back." then he ran inside and Lithia laughed, " Wow I didn't expect that to happen!" " Neither did I!" replied Tsuki, giggling.  
  
Soon, Quirrel returned, with a clean nose too." N-now we s-s-shall begin." He said, and began to demonstrate the basics of Dueling.  
  
It was well after dueling now and time for dinner. Lithia couldn't find Tsuki, so she went to dinner with out her. " I wonder where she went now.?" She arrived at the table and sat down, but as soon as she did, all the lights went off. Then everyone began screaming as a cloaked figure went running up and around the tables screaming, " I AM CHIBI VOLDEMORT" Then, Lithia began laughing hysterically as the figure ran around the teachers table. "I AM CHIBI VOLDE-" Mcgonagall tore off the cape to reveal tsuki," -mort?"  
  
Then Tsuki screamed, "NOOOOOOO RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!!" and Lithia hid under the table, she knew this wouldn't be pretty. She watched as all the teachers chased Tsuki around the dining hall and out of it. She ran straight into the 3RD CORRIDOR, only to be faced by a HUGE 3 headed dog. "NOOOOOO RUN AWAY!! RUN AWAY!!" Meanwhile, the teachers were make plans to catch her when screams of RUN AWAY!! Were heard, and Tsuki came running into the dining hall and straight into Quirrel and fainted on him in a very wrong position. Then Quirrel twitched, then fainted. Mcgonagall then found Lithia under a table and dragged her out. One thing was certain, this was gonna be bad.  
  
More 2 come when we get 12 reviews! 


	5. catch a tiger by its toe!

CHAPTER 5.THIS ISN'T GOING TO BE PRETTY.  
  
So it seems profersor mcgonagal caught " chibi voldemort" and Lithia too. From there they were forced to sit in chairs and face all thr proferssors one by one discussing proper punishment. Everyone agreed to suspend them except for snape who was quietly ploting to himself and watching the fainted Quirrel. Then Mcgonagal came up to Lithia and tsuki and said, "I'm ashamed.making a joke of you know who, and you hiding like that, I know you were the one to make up such a devious plan like that Lithia. "wait wait! I didn't make that up!! It was all tsuki's idea!! I had nothing to do with it!" "Explain yourself Tsuki!" yelled a furios mcgonagal. " I was talking to myself and decided to. And besides it was kinda funny, the way everyone went up like that." She laughed and looked back at mcgonagal. "well I did not find that amusing at all!in fact I think the proper punishment should be for you both to be expelled!" as soon as those words escaped her mouth, snape rushed over. " Wait just a moment! Instead of expulsion, why not change their house? It seems as though griffendor isn't a big enough challenge for these to ladies.why not move them into slythrin?"  
  
Mconagal pondered for a moment, then looked back at snape. " point taken severus, they will be immediately transferred to slytherin, along with a months detention of course." Lithia immediately stood up and screamed, "I KNEW THE HAT WAS WRONG!!" then looked around the room and sat down. "quite.."dumbledor said from the dark corner of the room, "it usually is." all of the proffesors just stared at him, then turned back to the girls. " Right then, your things are being transferred to the Slytherins girls dormitories as we speak, the password is.hiatus. Oh yes, Tsuki, your detention will be with professor Quirrel after classes are done, Lithia, your's will be with snape, after classes are done. Be on time!" Then, all the professors exited the room, along with snape carrying the unconscious Quirrel. " well then," Tsuki said, " that worked out nicly.." " yep! We're outtie!!" and the two girls headed toward their new dorms. Once they arrived and went inside, everyone gave them the cold shoulder. " mmmmmmmmmmk.." Lithia said, as they walked to their beds all of a sudden Malfoy appeared out of nowhere. "Hello ladies, Hows it goin'?" "err. yeah" said Lithia as she fell back onto her bed "the banana cookies really did taste good." "excuse me?" said Malfoy with a puzzled look "You heard me!" "just ignore her she had a head injury today." "do you girls already have love interests?" "yes" they said in unison "who?!" Malfoy exclaimed "none of your busy-ness!" said Tsuki "yeah." "ok well I obviously see your busy so ill be leaving you to your work ill see you later." Then he walked off "he scares me" said Lithia "yes, yes indeed." Then they went to sleep.  
  
Soon it was the next day and and as classes slowly went by it was time for detention. The girls walked out of the last class and split ways. Tsuki walked into qurrirls classroom and Lithia walked into Snapes. As Tsuki walked into Quirrel's classroom, he looked up. " H-h-hello there T-t-t- tsuki.how have you been?" " I've been wet..i mean fine! Fine! I said fine!!! I swear!!" Quirrel got a weird look on his face and said, " oh really?" tsuki noticed that he didn't stutter. " so.what am I doing for my detention today?" " H-h-how about you c-l-lean my w-w-wand." Tsuki looked very surprised, " I didn't know you were so anxious.but whatever!" and she threw herself on top of him and they fell to the ground.  
  
At Lithia's detention.  
  
Lithia walked into the barron dungeons of potions class room looking around for Snape and without noticing he appeared behind her "its about time you got here, your late." "err sorry sir so what am I doing?" "your going to clean cauldrons-" "oh easy enough." "-with out magic" "ok sounds good. I suppose" she looked at the many cauldrons, got a rag and began cleaning as Snape went back to his desk. After a few minutes Snape looked up from what he was doing and saw Lithia bend over, cleaning one of the larger cauldrens and was rapidly distracted as he went over. Lithia was still half way inside the cauldren when without noticing (again) Snape was right behind her. She got out and accidently ran into Snape "oh sorry sir I did not see you there." With out another word Snape grabbed her and pushed her up against a wall.  
  
About 3 hours later Tsuki stood up, putting her tattered bra back on. " Well, that was fun Professor, I'll see you again tomorrow!" she said cheerfully as she left the room. " oh m-m-my." quirrel said, then twitched and fainted, still naked. Lithia, who was still in the potions room, also stood up. " Bye Severus." she said then left. Snape looked around, got dressed, then left the room. The girls met at the great hall for dinner. " so.how did your detention go?" Lithia asked, expecting an embarrassing response. " Oh, it was fun.I cleaned his wand." Tsuki said then giggled. " you didn't!!" " I did!!didn't you?" Lithia blushed." Well.." " I knew it!!" 'don't tell anyone!!" "ok." then they turned towards the front of the room "students," dumbledor said, " I have an announcment.'  
  
Hee hee hope you liked it. 


End file.
